Physical Education Nightmares
by StarSeeker3459
Summary: It's a new year for Greg Heffley at his middle school and things are going pretty great for him so far. They've got a new assignment in Phys Ed class - it's Square Dancing! But what happens when Greg Heffley gets partnered up with his long-term enemy instead of his crush, Holly Hills? Please read and review, the next chapters will definitely be longer.
1. Thursday

**September **

_Thursday_

In Phys Ed class today, Mr Underwood gave us a new assignment. And guess what? It's SQUARE DANCING! The other kids in my class weren't so keen on the idea, and neither was I at first. But when we found out we were going to be partnered up with people from the GIRLS' Phys Ed class, the guys in my class totally flipped out.

I heard Bryce Anderson say he was going to ask Natasha Lloyd to be his partner, mainly because her boyfriend dumped her just last week, and also because she's the second hottest girl in our year, right after Holly Hills.

But everybody was disappointed when they found out that the partners names will be drawn from a hat, so it would be fair to everybody. I just hope that I'll get partnered with Holly so I can impress her with my swift dancing moves.

I also pray that Rowley won't get in the way of our... relationship, because he's been acting a lot more weirdly lately.

Anyways, all I can do is wait for the next Phys Ed class to roll around, which is Monday, so I can find out who my partner is going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next ones will be longer. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. It will be most appreciative.**


	2. Monday

_Monday_

When I woke up at 5am this morning, it was still dark outside. I've never woken up this early before school, but I had to get up because I needed to be the first to get the mail. I walked out of my room real quiet so I wouldn't wake up mum or dad or Manny, and I sneaked down the stairs.

You see, a couple of weeks ago I got three detentions in one week. The Vice Principle Mr Jenkins said he was going to send a letter home to my parents. And every day since then, I've been waking up at 5am in the morning so I can be at the front door when the postman slides the mail in through our little slot.

But when I walked into the living room and flicked on the light switch, I saw DAD standing there, his hands right underneath the slot. I was surprised to see dad up this early in the morning.

When he saw me, he asked me what the heck I was doing down here at 5am on a Monday morning. I was kinda a lost for words for a second, but when I was about to open my mouth and say something, the mail slid through the little slot.

Dad pounced on it. I just stood there, watching him rummage through our mail trying to find a letter addressed to him.

So I decided to ask dad what he was looking for, and he made me promise not to tell mum. I promised, and then he told me.

A couple of days ago, Dad got caught speeding through a red light intersection with Manny in the backseat, and Mum told him off for being a careless driver. She gave him the lecture about how he should be a "Responsible Parent" and how he was setting a "bad example for the younger children" I guess dad caught mum on a bad day.

But then, after dad finished telling me his story, we heard the light turn on in the kitchen. We both froze, thinking it was Roderick.

But it WASN'T Roderick, it was MUM. She wanted to know why we were standing in front of the door at 5am in the morning, and why dad was holding the mail. So dad had to fess up.

Mum then asked him what letter he was trying to get, and I just stood there, avoiding dad's gaze and shuffling my feet, praying I would be able to get out of there alive. But then mum took the mail from dad and found the letter from my SCHOOL and dad's fine for speeding.

She looked at dad first, then at me. Mum told me to go get dressed for school, so I did as I was told. I got into the shower quick smart and when I closed the door, I was pretty sure I could hear mum's voice from all the way upstairs.

_Later that afternoon..._

I was pretty down in the dumps when I walked home from school this afternoon. Rowley had his head buried in this book our English teacher gave us to read. It was called Lord of the Flies, and it's about a bunch of savage british boys who get marooned on an island or something. She said it really defines human morality.

But I didn't care about English. We got to find out our partners for Phys Ed this afternoon, and guess who I got partnered up with? Patty Farrell. Man, of all the girls who I COULD have got paired with, why did it have to be the one who's beaten me up since 4th Grade?

I didn't complain though.

But, the WORST part of it all is - Rowley got Holly Hills as _his _partner! I asked Mr Underwood if we could swap partners, but he said no. So while I was stuck with Patty, Rowley was totally living it up with Holly Hills. She was laughing at everything he said and kept smiling.

I had the strangest feeling that Holly was actually trying to FLIRT with Rowley. No offense to Rowley though, but what girl would possibly want to date him?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my second chapter. They're starting to get a little longer, which is good. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Thanks!**


	3. Tuesday

_Tuesday _

Tonight at dinner, Mum announced that she was going to hire me and Roderick a tutor. I swear, I nearly choked on my green beans when Mum said that. I heard Roderick beside me trying to stifle his laughter, but it was pretty obvious he was laughing because bits of mashed potato were spraying out of his mouth.

Mum said that us kids were slacking off with our schoolwork, so she said that she's going to hire somebody to come to our house a couple times a week and teach us math, science, english and geography.

Now, if there's one thing that the kids at my school are brutal about other than bumper stickers, it's kids who are dumb enough to have to get a tutor. The last kid who they found out had a tutor was Kevin List, in the grade below me.

He came to school one day after the guys in my grade found out with a broken arm and a black eye. Ever since I heard the story, that's been the only thing to keep me studying at night after I'm sent to bed.

I asked mum when our tutor would be coming, and she said Mrs Carter would be coming on Mondays and Wednesday nights to help with our homework from school. Well, I was not looking forward to meeting this lady.

The reason why mum said that Mrs Carter was going to be tutoring _both _Roderick and I was because Roderick failed his SAT's and he has to sit for them again at the end of the year. Roderick didn't study much for his final exams because he was too busy rehearsing with his band called Löded Diaper.

I know I've already probably told you this before, but if Roderick knew how Löded Diaper was really spelt, I don't think he would have cared much. People would just think he spelt it that way to be cool.

Anyway, I just pray that I can keep my average straight C grade until this lady rolls around tomorrow night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry these chapters are oh so short. The next ones will be MUCH longer, and I know I've said that before, but they will be. I will be (hopefully) updating regularly, maybe once (if you're lucky) twice a week or so. My apologies for leaving you off the hook for so long. Hopefully that won't get you in the way of leaving a review... :)**


	4. Wednesday

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I apologise for not updating for quite a while, but the good news is I'm back on! Yay! Okay, so I have been getting quite a few requests in my reviews, and I decided to do something a little different. I will be opening up a new Request option, where you, my dear readers, will be allowed to send me a PM or review on the following things: **

**a) What event you would like to see happen in this story**

**b) A character of your choice (one that is already in the books) paired up with either Greg or Rowley (no slash allowed)**

**So please either PM me or leave me your choice in the review section, and the person who suggests the most asked event will win! *Please note, you can only pick either A or B to enter with, not both* (sorry about that, otherwise it will just get too confusing for me) **

**The closing date for this entry is: 11th August and I will update either the 12th or 13th if I can. The new ideas/character pairings will be incorporated in the next few chapters. If you still don't understand how to enter, just feel free to PM me! I don't bite! **

**And with that, I wish you good luck and I'm excited to see your suggestions, they'll really help me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. All rights and reserves belong to their respectful owners. **

* * *

This morning when I woke up, it was raining outside. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, so I laid there until Dad had to come in and literally drag me out. I'm not really a 'morning person' like my parents are. Mum is always complaining about my sleeping habits, because on weekends and during the summer holidays, I like to watch TV or play Twisted Wizard 2 all night long and sleep through the day.

Dad usually gets kind of cranky if I'm still in bed when he comes home from work on Saturdays. But he probably shouldn't have gotten a job that makes you work on the weekends. Oh well.

So after I finally got out of bed, I was ten minutes late to leaving for school already. As I said before about not being a morning person, my older brother Roderick isn't one either, because when I went to go have my shower he was still in the bathroom, and his school starts LATER than mine does.

I had to bang on the door at least ten times for him to poke his head out and ask what I was doing. I told him I had to have my shower since my school started at nine, and he just laughed and said I didn't need to have a shower at all because it wouldn't really make a difference. Then he went back to HIS shower and spent another FIFTEEN minutes long in there!

Man, sometimes Roderick really pisses me off. I decided just to bag the shower idea and put on a load of deodorant instead. I then got dressed and grabbed my bag on the way down. By the time I walked out the front, Rowley was already waiting. He usually takes longer than me to get ready for some reason. It must have to do with his mum having to dress him and tie his shoelaces for him.

Rowley and I started to walk to school together. We didn't speak much, or at all in fact, but that was normal for us. We had to run the last block to make it to school on time though because of me being late.

It was then I remembered about the tutor thing and decided to tell Rowley about it. I figured he wouldn't really remember anyway, because if you tell Rowley something it just goes in one ear with him and out the other.

But just I was about to open my mouth and say something, Rowley pointed towards a group of kids standing close to our lockers. They seemed to be swooning over some new thing or other, so we decided to get closer to have a better view.

"Yes, well I personally thought our meeting was just... fate," It turned out to be Bryce Anderson, the most popular boy in our year. He was holding hands with a girl who I've never seen before.

Rowley slapped me on the shoulder and said, "Hey Greg! Isn't that Trista?"

I looked at the girl again, and sure enough it was. You see, last summer this girl named Trista Evans just moved into our neighbourhood about four houses over from mine. We thought it was love at first sight, but when Rowley invited her to his country club swimming pool, about five seconds after we got there she started to talk to some new lifeguard that just started working there, and forgot all about the guys who actually INVITED her there in the first place.

After that, we haven't really spoken much at all. So it was really surprising to see her holding hands with Bryce. When I first laid eyes on her, _I _should have been where Bryce was.

I didn't notice at first, but I saw Holly standing next to them. She caught my eye and... _smiled _at me! Me!

And here I was thinking she didn't notice me!

I decided to try to move next to Holly. So I sort of stepped around the group to get closer to her, and managed to do so.

"Hi, Greg," she said.

I couldn't believe my ears. She was actually _talking _to me! And she knew my name, too!

"Hi," I replied, trying to sound casual. I figured I had to do better than that. "So, what's going on over here?"

"Oh, well, my best friend Trista just started at our school. She was originally going to the other middle school in the neighbourhood next to ours, but her dad got a different job so they decided to move her here instead. And apparently Bryce Anderson is her boyfriend now, too."

"Oh," I said. I kind of noticed she was sort of, well, staring at me. Then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Holly?"

Holly looked up, a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to have lunch with me today?" I asked, dreading her answer.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure! In the cafeteria or outside on the oval?" she asked me. I couldn't believe it, she sounded eager and everything.

"I don't mind, where do you want to meet?" I asked her.

"Maybe inside the cafeteria, but if it's not raining still then outside on the oval?" Holly suggested.

I shrugged, not really caring, as long as I got to eat lunch with Holly Hills. "Sure. Beats me," I said. Then, the bell rung, which meant the beginning of my first class this morning, English. I didn't like English much.

"Okay, well I'll see you then," she said. Holly smiled and even waved at me as we went our separate ways to our own classes.

I grinned to myself as I headed towards my English class. How could I concentrate on _schoolwork _when I was going to be having lunch with Holly Hills in less than _two hours_?

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are nice like... Chocolate? Haha. Joking. Okay, I'm going to go now...**

**Random question of the day: Who is your favourite Wimpy Kid character (includes movie as well) and why? Answer in a review! :D**


End file.
